


Cliff

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No happy end, exploration of identity from an outside perspective, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Sombra knows everything. She grasps for knowledge as a dying man for air. But there are some things she will never know.





	Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Me: you should post new chapters of things people want 
> 
> Also me: how about this instead

Olivia did not have nightmares. There was nothing in her life that scared her, or scarred her, enough to leave an impression for more than a few days. This was not something she struggled with.

The same, however, could not be said for her lovers. 

There are some things Olivia has resigned herself to never understanding, no matter how hard she may try. The list is quite small, but it still stings her pride to think of it. It stings more than most to think the two women she loves fall under a category on that list. 

When Widow is caught off guard, stares too long into a mirror and her eyes widen just a fraction, Olivia is certain she is not seeing herself. She sees a woman Olivia has never known through anything more than files. She sees a woman Olivia has never met, but hates. She hates the woman who fights with Widow for her body. She hates the nights where Widowmaker, so strong and secure and constant, curls tightly into herself and cries in her sleep. There is a picture of a man Olivia has never met on Widow’s phone. She hates him, too. Not for any sort of jealousy, she’s too secure in her knowledge that Widow would never entertain affection if it was not returned, but rather she hates him because he is the one she is sure haunts Widow. Why there is one name she cannot stand to be called. 

Satya understands. She knows what Olivia doesn’t. She too had her mind altered. She was tricked. Widow was forced. The difference seems small when they stand on one side of a canyon with who the used to be on the other staring back at them. How they got there isn’t important. The separation is what hurts them. What threatens to suffocate them. 

Olivia cannot understand. All she can do, when she wakes at one in the morning to them both gone, when she hears soft whispers or sobs from the living room, is try to sleep. When it is more tears than words, she slips out of bed and makes them tea, then sits at their feet and lets them take what comfort they need. 

She knows it is not much. Knows it is not nearly enough. But it is all she has to offer. The others are kind enough to take it, knowing it comforts her as much as it does them. 

Satya and Widowmaker understand one another. They know what it is like to look in the mirror and not know who looks back. Or worse, to know. Olivia will never know. She will never understand. And in this, she feels...lost. 

She stands opposite of them on their canyon. She cannot see who they stare at on her side. There is an expanse between them she can never cross. 

In this, she finds comfort. At least they have each other.


End file.
